


Thy Kingdom Come

by gpachance



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Cinema Bizarre, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Romance, Twincest, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpachance/pseuds/gpachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being King comes with its advantages. But will it come with love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing or no one. Fiction!

The sound of Adam’s boots echoed off the cold stone walls of the dark, dreary castle. It was very early in the morning and he had been called to his father’s bedchamber where the king had lay dying.

All around him voices called, “Make way for the prince of Gloushire! Make way for his royal highness!” Adam rubbed his eyes and followed the servants to his father’s bed. All around him, men stood watching the king; waiting for last words to leave his lips.

King Eber opened his eyes, raised his weak hand, and beckoned for Adam to come towards him. As his eldest son approached his death bed, the old man told his men to leave with the exception of the priest. “I want to be alone with my son.”

Adam knelt down next to his father’s bed and took his frail hand in his. “I am here father.”

The king looked at his son. “The time is near, Adam.”

Adam nodded.

“Are you prepared to rule your kingdom?”

Adam bowed his head and stared at the large ruby coronation ring that rested on his father’s finger. It had been passed down from generation to generation of kings in his family bloodline. Soon it would rest on Adam’s own hand. He remembered all the years of study and being near his father’s side; learning about how to become a good ruler of his country. His brother Neil was barely glanced at during all those years of training.

Neil.

His poor, dead younger brother laid cold in the ground next to Adam’s dear departed mother; both dead of the plague. Their mother died when they were both very young. Then later when Adam was away performing royal duties with his father, Neil had grown ill overnight and was dead two days later. Adam mourned the loss of his brother but his cruel father was merely afraid that Adam would be next. The tears on his cheeks had barely dried before Adam was whisked away from his home to be schooled with the finest Tudors near Rome in Italy. He had lived happily for many years until his 21st birthday, when King Eber had called him back to England; claiming that the danger was over. Adam hated leaving Rome; especially since he had found his pleasures amongst many young men there. Adam had discovered his love for men when he was just a boy of fourteen, but never had the chance to pursue his endeavors until he left home. Now we was going back to once again be shoved into the shadows and clenching fist of his father, the king. Once home, it was back to the books and the long hours of training in politics, religion, languages, and some athletic training. He would climb into his bed; exhausted from the day only to be awakened early in the morning for prayers. It was grueling work that often left Adam in tears of loneliness for the company of others. His father forbade him to be near anyone except for his tutors, priests, and of course…himself. When Adam DID have free time; he called for a servant to take to his bed and release his frustrations he had held within him.

Eventually, the old King’s health began to fail and by Adam’s 26th birthday, Eber had announced to his council that he would take himself to Morish Castle where he had spent his childhood. It was where he wished to spend his last days. His son would accompany him and his last words to the men were, “Adam will leave a prince. But come back a king.”

Adam just wanted to stay home. It was spring and with his father gone, Adam was hoping he could finally go outside and enjoy the fine weather. But he had to do what his father wished so he called for his friend and groomsmen Tommy Joe Ratliff to pack his trunks. Adam wanted him to come with him on the trip, but his father forbade it. So Adam took Tommy to his bed before he had departed for the castle. Tommy never objected and enjoyed the pleasure he received from the high born prince and his best friend.

Adam had spent an entire at the castle; studying and waiting for his father’s death. Each day his father’s men gathered around the bed and waited for the king’s last breath to occur. Finally, he was awakened by a young servant who announced that the king’s breath was growing odd…when he did breathe at all.

But Adam was frightened. Despite his resistance against his father, Adam felt terrified to be alone to resume the roles of king. “Father…what shall I do without you?”

The old man had managed a grin, “You were a good son,” he whispered. Adam tried not to flinch when the king reached out to touch him, “Remember me. But most of all….remember the crown. Let not your heart go to your head…”

And with that, the king drew his final breath.

Still kneeling on the floor, doctors swarmed around the king’s bed and confirmed that the old man was dead.

Slowly, Adam slid the ring from his father’s hand and placed it on his. Within minutes, he heard voices shout, “The king is dead! Long live the king!”

Trembling, Adam arose from the floor and turned to see the entire room bow before him.

**

King Eber had lain in state for days while Adam stood by his coffin as chief mourner. His coronation took place the day after his father’s body was laid in the ground.

Adam wore garments of white and silver. His long cape was trimmed in ermine. Adam made his procession up the long aisle of the church with Tommy following just slightly behind him. Just that morning, Adam had made him a Lord and head of his council.

Kneeling before the bishop, Adam was made King. He took the throne and stared out into the crowd of cheering people as the heavy crown was placed upon his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam stared at the lute strings that Tommy Joe lovingly plucked with his long, slender fingers. His fine blond hair hung down over his brown eyes. Chocolate. It is what they reminded the king of whenever he looking into Tommy’s eyes. Tommy glanced at Adam, who grinned and nodded in approval to the music. His best friend was not only his chief advisor, but he was also a very talented musician and an excellent teacher. Many times, Tommy Joe came to Adam’s chambers to play him a new tune he had written. Sometimes, Adam even sang along.

Tommy Joe plucked the last note and sat the instrument down. He looked over at Adam, who smiled and lightly applauded. “Bravo, Tommy!”

Tommy bowed his head. “Thank you, sire.”

Adam waited until Tommy set the instrument down and then reached into one of the pockets of his cloak. “I have something for you, my friend.” He pulled out a velvet pouch and handed it to Tommy; who looked at his best friend while he untied the strings. He emptied out a gold chain encrusted with black and red jewels.

Tommy Joe stared at the king. “My…Adam…”

Adam smiled and took his hand. He led him over to a large mirror and wrapped the chain around Tommy’s slender neck. “You are my best friend, Tommy Joe. I believe you deserve this.”

Tommy smiled. “It is beautiful, Adam. I thank you. Majesty, I-“

“Tommy Joe,” Adam said as he looked into the mirror; staring at their reflections, “Must I tell you again? There are no formalities in my chambers. For God’s sake, man. You have been my lover.”

Tommy Joe blushed as he remembered the many times that he and Adam had lain together entangled in the sheets; their hearts beating rapidly from their sexual peaks. “Forgive me, Adam.”

Adam gave him a nod and gently turned the man to face him. “You came here for more than a music lesson, haven’t you?”

Tommy Joe nodded and waited until Adam sat before he took his place next to him. The blonde then reached down and opened his purse. “I have something for you that might be of your interest.” He produced an envelope and handed it to Adam. The king opened it and drew out a letter. “What is this?”

“That’s exactly what I was hoping for you to tell me.”

Adam studied the letter. The young king was a scholar of many languages. But this document was written in a language that he had never seen before. Adam shook his head and looked up at Tommy Joe. “What do these markings mean? This is in a language I don’t understand.”

Tommy shrugged.

“Where did it come from?”

“The keeper of the guards from the prison caught a man smuggling it from the dungeon. He was taking it from a prisoner by the name of…” Tommy had to pull out another document to read but Adam caught the name at the end of the letter. “Wilhelm. It is German for William.”

Tommy Joe nodded. “He has been imprisoned for five years, sire. Since you have been crowned King.”

Adam’s blue eyes widened. “What was his crime?”

“Your father had him imprisoned for unknown charges before his death,” Tommy said, “He also has a twin brother imprisoned on the other side. Your father has kept them separate since.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Perhaps it was one of my departed fathers many suspicions,” Adam said as he folded the letter and put it in his pocket, “I shall keep this and look into it.”

Tommy Joe nodded and then with fear approached a new topic, “There…has been a contract drawn with the King of France…”

Adam quickly shook his head. “Dear God not another betrothal proposal.”

“I’m afraid so, my Lord,” said Tommy forgetting about the formalities rule, “There is a great concern because you are not yet married-“

“You know my feelings towards women, Tommy.”

Tommy nodded. “Yes, my Lord. However, others are concerned because are thirty one and have not yet chosen a queen.”

“There will be no queen,” Adam said, his voice rising. “I shall not marry.”

“Sire, nobody marries for love.”

Adam slammed his fist down on the table so hard it make Tommy flinch, “I must!”

Angrily Adam stomped across the room and stood at the window for a while; looking out at the evening sky. Sighing with frustration, Adam drew the curtains. He turned to Tommy Joe; stretching out his hand. “Come.”

Tommy Joe glanced at the door of Adam’s bed chambers. He knew what Adam was asking him to do and he bit his lip; scared of what he was about to say. “I cannot, my lord.”

Adam stared at Tommy Joe for a moment before asking, “Why not?”

Tommy Joe knelt on the floor in front of Adam and brushed his hair out of his face. Before looking back up at the man who towered over him, Tommy Joe took Adam’s hand and kissed his large ring. He glanced up at Adam and whispered, “I am taken, my lord.”

Adam stared down at the blonde before slowly retrieving his hand. “I see,” he said. “I suspected this for a long time. Perhaps I know who he is?”

Tommy Joe was about to say something but Adam shook his head. “You do not have to tell me, Tommy. It’s alright.” He turned and walked into his bedchambers; Tommy meekly following behind him. “How else may I serve you, your Grace?”

Adam didn’t answer him right away. With Tommy’s help, he took off his cloak and slipped off his heavy boots. When he had settled comfortably into his chair, he called for wine and fruit. “Tommy Joe…”

Tommy was by his side in a minute. “Yes, sir?”

Adam tapped his lip; pretending to think. “Bring me Gregory.”

Tommy’s eyes grew wide. “Sir…Gregory, sir?”

Adam slowly nodded. “I wish to be…entertained.”

An hour later, after Adam had undressed down to his simple clothes, he sat in his bedchambers and waited. Soon a group of musicians had gathered in the room and began to play a slow piece music that involved finger cymbals, a guitar, violin, and a drum. Adam smiled as he watched a blonde young man, clothed in pink and white sheer attire, slowly dance into the room. His flat, tanned belly was exposed and Adam licked his lips as his gaze set on the piercing that dangled from his naval. The young man did a slow, sultry belly dance to the beat of the music in front of Adam. He moved a sheer piece of material back and forth across his back; swinging his hips while staring into the eyes of the king. Adam watched Gregory over the rim of his gold cup as he sipped the wine. He reached into the bowl next to him and plucked a grape. After dipping it in a bowl of melted chocolate, he held it out to the blonde dancer. Without stopping his dance, Gregory bent backwards and held his mouth open for Adam to feed him. His lips closed around the treat and grinned when Adam smeared the chocolate over his lips. The young man straightened and swung a scarf above his head; eventually dropping it so it would drape over Adam’s shoulders.

Adam watched a few moments more before he held up his hand; stopping the music. With a wave of his hand, the musicians gathered their instruments and swept out of the room. Gregory stood alone; fingering his belly ring and running his tongue across his lips. Adam held out his arms and the man slowly walked towards him. The king pulled the blonde into his lap and began to kiss him. Gregory slid to the floor and untied Adams pants. He engulfed his large cock with no problem. Adam closed his eyes and ran his fingers through the man’s hair; trying not to worry about his current issues. How was he supposed to turn down yet another betrothal? The people were not going to wait much longer and a homosexual king was unacceptable. He knew that many of his men enjoyed the taste of women’s nectar yet enjoyed the company of another male. But he was King! It would be unacceptable and may even bring his kingdom to ruin. He knew what Tommy Joe was trying to tell him: Get married for wealth. Produce an heir for the throne. Money was and has never been an issue. His father seen to that. But he was the dead king’s only heir. Who would take Adam’s place when he was gone?

Adam sighed and held Gregory’s head still. The blonde’s mouth was still full of Adam’s cock when the King whispered for him to join him in bed. Adam tore the man’s clothes off and was soon thrusting into his soft, tight body.

Yes, Adam enjoyed being with men.

But when would he ever find true love?

And what will become of him when he did?


	3. Chapter 3

“His majesty wishes to restore the old church in time for the betrothal ceremony.”

“But the contract has yet to be signed!” 

Adam tapped his ringed fingers on the long wooden table where they were all seated and watched the old men in his council argue amongst each other. He may as well not even be present at this meeting. He always seemed invisible. Whenever he did get the chance to speak, the men looked at him like they had forgotten that he was there. They had been with his father ever since the dead king took the throne and they still had not gotten used to the fact that Adam was now wearing the crown; even after five years.   
What he wanted was to get rid of his father’s councilmen and bring in new. Men who were younger and fit. People who would listen “the king of France demands and answer.” People who would let him have a word in edgewise. 

“Sirs…I do not nor have I ever wished to have anything in my father’s kingdom restored.” He took a breath before stating the next thing on his mind, “Nor do I wish to sign yet another betrothal contract to a woman that I have not ever met.”

One older gentleman said, “Sire, you have rejected two very prestigious princesses from neighboring kingdoms. The people are anxiously waiting who will be the next queen of Gloushire. You have yet to present an heir to the throne.”

Adam felt his temper rise. What he wanted was to get rid of his father’s councilmen and bring in new gentlemen. Men who were younger. Men who would listen. “I have no wish to-“

“The king of France demands an answer.”

Men who let him have a word in edgewise!

Adam banged his hand on the table. “Let me finish, sir!” The councilmen quietly awaited the king to speak. Finally, respect! Adam drew a long breath. “I do not wish to marry anyone that I do not love. I do not wish to be forced to marry. I order you to pass my desires to the old king of France and his equally old daughter who would not be capable to bear me a son from her dried up womb.”

Somebody gasped but the looks from the councilmen told Adam that they all agreed with his decision. Adam nodded, “Now on to other matters.”   
But before Adam was able to broach a new topic, Tommy Joe burst into the room. All heads turned to see the blonde bend over at the waist to catch his breath. “Tommy Joe,” Adam said as he arose, “What is wrong?”

“Majesty…I bear news of great sadness. The bishop is dead.” Gasps and shouts of surprise echoed around the room. Adam dropped back down to his chair. Now this WAS news. The bishop had baptized both Adam and his brother Neil. He had given last rites to the good queen and then was by his father’s side until the night he had died. It was the bishop himself that had placed the crown upon Adams head. The king swallowed back a lump in his throat and asked Tommy when the old holy man had died. “Just today, my Lord. After eating his afternoon meal of tea and bread. He had lain down to nap. And never woke up again.” It took the king a while to take this in before he was able to speak. With a wave of his hand, the meeting was dismissed. When the last person filed out of the room and the door slammed shut, Adam pulled Tommy Joe into an embrace and sobbed into the older man’s hair. The bishop was his friend. He was the only man, with the exception of Tommy Joe, who knew about Adam’s love for men. He never judged him or damned him to hell. Before Tommy Joe pulled away, Adam pulled the older man down for a kiss that deepened over a period of minutes. He swept Tommy upon the table and laid him down; deepening the kiss. He was pushing his hands up Tommy’s shirt when the blonde gasped, “Majesty! I…I beg you please!” Adam caught his breath and stopped. He straightened Tommy’s clothes and then ordered for a requiem to be sung in the bishop’s honor. Soon the sound of music could be heard all over the kingdom and within hours, the people grieved for the kind religious man. Adam made himself chief mourner at the bishop’s funeral and he himself carried his coffin to his final resting place. He tossed the first handful of dirt into his first supporter’s grave and said his goodbye. He didn’t speak to anyone for days. Adam cried into his pillow at night and called for servants to lie with him in bed for company. For a week, nobody brought him any comfort. Not even Tommy Joe.

But it was his closest, living friend that approached the king one day on official business. Adam was sitting in his bedchambers with the curtains closed when the blonde entered the room carrying a simple trunk. From a corner in the room, Adam ordered the guards out; leaving him and Tommy Joe alone. 

Tommy Joe set the truck in front of Adam and knelt beside his friend’s chair. “I’m sorry to interrupt you in your moment of grief, Adam, but I have something that you must see.”  
Adam sighed and nodded. “Life does go on, Tommy. What do you have to show me?”

Tommy gestured to the trunk. “The bishop left you this, Adam. It was willed to you.” Tommy moved aside as Adam reached down and opened the lid. Inside laid books, jewels encrusted with diamonds and rubies, gold plated cups, and an old scroll. Adam gently lifted the scroll out from the trunk and opened it up. He gestured for Tommy Joe to open the curtains for light and then blinked when the sunlight blinded his eyes for a moment. It had been a long time since he had let light into the room. Adam peered down at the Latin inscriptions on the scroll and the pictures that were drawn below them. It was a scene of twin males walking hand in hand down a golden road. IN the background was a castle surrounded in flames. Further down showed a scene of a war; the twins coming out as conquerors of the battle. Adam slowly lowered the scroll. “What does this mean?"

Tommy Joe looked over the kings shoulders at the scrolls. “These were written many years ago, when your father was a young king. A fable perhaps?”

“More like a supposed prophecy,” Adam muttered. Suddenly, a thought struck him. He quickly rolled up the scroll and tucked it back into the trunk. “The prisoner that you have mentioned. Is he still alive?”

“Wilhelm? Yes, my Lord. He still lives.”

Adam nodded and stood. “Draw me a warm bath and fetch me clean clothes. Tonight, I shall visit him.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit of German language in this chapter. I did my best. Be gentle ;)

“Make way for the King!”  
Adam held his finger up to his lips in a signal to silence the guard who just made his presence known. He looked behind him and reached out for a torch to be lit and passed to him. Holding it above his head, he nodded for Tommy to lead on.   
Adam had made arrangements to be brought down in the depths of the prison to where the hard criminals and lunatics were kept. The conditions of the prison were horrid. Rats scurried the halls and he could hear men calling to him; some begging for mercy. Adam closed his ears to their pleas. Some of them were sentenced to life by his father. Adam hadn’t looked into it for most of the criminals were there for murder. The way he seen it, they were lucky to still be alive. But Adam could smell decay. It made him sick to his stomach and he hoped that the interview in which he were about to conduct would be quick.   
A guard opened a door and Adam passed through the cell of one lone prisoner who sat in a corner near a pile of straw that the king assumed was his bed. He was feeding a small rat his meal of stale bread. The man looked young. Younger than he!  
Adam slowly handed the torch to Tommy Joe and crept up slowly to the man sitting on the ground. Adam knelt down in front of him. He watched as the prisoner slowly lifted his head. “Are you Wilhelm?”  
The man stared at the king. He didn’t make a sound. Adam barely recoiled from the stench that the man’s body gave off and the looks of his scraggly beard. His hair was long and matted; his face dirty with years of grime. He wore only a long shirt and his arms and legs were shackled. But there was something about his eyes. Something hidden behind them.  
Still, Adam wanted an answer. He asked again, “Are you Wilhelm?”  
Behind him, a guard poked the young man with a stick; making him jump. “Hold it,” Adam said, “Perhaps he does not understand.” Adam dared to reach up and brush the man’s long hair away from his bruised cheek. The man snapped at his hand with his teeth. The guard drew his sword.  
“Save that sword,” Adam shouted, “He is frightened!”  
“He doesn’t know our language, my Lord,” said Tommy who took his place next to Adam, “I have never heard him speak a word of it.”  
Adam knew four languages. He first tried French but the man continued to stare with a look of contempt upon his dirty face. The king spoke Spanish and then Latin before he tried what little he knew of German. This made the young man’s lift his head a bit. Adam breathed a sigh of relief but then struggled with a few words. “Tell me your name,” he whispered in the foreign language.  
The young man narrowed his eyes, “Bill.”  
Adam glanced back at Tommy who said, “Bill is short for Wilhelm.”  
Adam nodded and turned back to the young man and continued to speak in the German tongue, “How long have you been here?”  
No answer. Bill’s eyes said it. He hated the king.  
Adam looked back at Tommy for the answer, “Five years, your Grace. Your father imprisoned him before he died.”  
“Five years? That is insanity. For what crime?”  
“There never was an accusation.”  
“Christ,” Adam whispered. He looked at the young man who was looking at Tommy then back at Adam. The king said, “I want you to come with me in my palace.”  
“Your majesty!”  
Adam shot Tommy a look that quieted his friend. He turned to look at Bill and said, “I can give you food and shelter. I can provide you clothes…damn!” Adam jerked his head back just in time to avoid being spat upon when Bill drew back and spit. “Sie lügen!”  
Adam looked up Tommy Joe who looked pale, “He said… ‘You tell lies.’ Your majesty he holds a great disdain for you. I really advise you to reconsider bringing him to court. And what of his brother?”  
Adam tilted his head to the side and pondered this. He then drew out the letter from the pocket of his coat and held it in front of Bill, who recognized it immediately. The young man leapt from his spot to grab it but Adam held it away from him. Bill’s shackled body kept him from snatching it from the king’s hands. Bill screamed, “Gib es mir!”  
Adam understood. He continued to hold the letter away as he leaned down and said, “I will let you have this if you agree to come back to the palace with me.”  
Bill never took his eyes off the letter. His chains rattled as he slowly stood and the king was amazed to see that the man stood his own height. Bill raised his hand and brushed his fingers against his throat, “Behalte ich meinen Hals?”  
Adam glanced at Tommy who translated Bill’s words. Adam rolled his eyes and nodded to Bill, “You will live.”  
Bill brought his hands together as if he were about to pray. He held them to his lips and whispered, “Freiheit.” He raised his eyes to meet the kings and nodded his agreement.   
Adam tucked the letter back into his coat. “Bring him to the palace. I shall call for a meal to be prepared. Be gentle with him and for god’s sake, clean the man!” He took the burning torch and turned to follow Tommy back through the stinking prison. But before he had left he heard Bill screaming “Was ist mit meinem Bruder? Mein Bruder! Tom! Tom!”


	5. Chapter 5

It was late and there was a full moon outside. Adam was signing some documents that had just been presented to him. He handed them back to the servant, who tucked them into a pouch, bowed, and left. Adam ordered for two musicians to play a bit of music while he supped with his invited guest, Bill, who was bathing just in the other room. He heard muttering in the occasional splash of water. Tommy was searching for clothes for the thin man to wear. Adam imagined that he must have been starving by now if he were only being fed bread and water in the prison. Adam hurried to his privy chambers where he changed into a purple tunic and leather pants. He took his place at the head of the table and arranged for Bill to sit next to him. He reached over and fluffed the cushion on the chair himself. Adam had just ordered the meal to be brought into his private dining room when he heard a tap at the door. “Enter!”

A servant boy stepped into the door, “Your majesty, may I present Wilhelm Kaulitz.”

Adam looked up to see Bill step into the room as the boy slipped out and closed the door behind him. The king’s eyes widened at the sight of the young man standing before him. Bill was dressed in a white shirt with an open collar; exposing a bit of his chest. His long light brown had been washed, cut, and styled so it hung soft and loose over his shoulders. His face was shaven with just a bit of hair left to dust his chin. He wore a wide red belt around his small waist just above the brown pants that the king recognized as his own. The man kept his eyes to the floor until Adam whispered for him to come close.

Adam could feel his royal heart began to pound. Bill was beautiful. Simply breathtaking. 

Bill cleared his throat making Adam come back to his senses. Without standing, he beckoned for Bill to sit. Once settled, Adam called for the meal to be served. Tommy Joe entered the room and stood between the men; acting as a translator for Bill.

Adam leaned over his plate of venison and said, “I hope you enjoy. This is our finest meat!”

But Bill looked a little green staring down at his dinner. As famished as the man seemed, he didn’t even pick up his fork to plunge into the beef.  
Adam set down his napkin, looked at Tommy, and then back at Bill, “Is there something wrong with your meal?”

Bill replied, “Ich möchte nicht auf Fleisch, Eure Majestät zu konsumieren.”

Adam rolled his eyes and looked at Tommy for translation. He seriously needed to brush up on his German skills. Tommy bent to whisper in Adam’s ear that Bill did not eat meat.  
Adam looked at Bill and laughed, “You are starving, man. And yet you refuse to eat what is put before you?”

“Majesty, if I may? Bill has not been given the opportunity to eat such a fine meal in years. His body may not tolerate it.”

Adam thought for a moment and then nodded. He summoned a servant to take away Bill’s plate. “Bring him the fresh baked bread and fruit.”  
Within minutes the scent of fresh baked bread filled the air as it was carried into the room on a platter. Adam dismissed the servants and looked at Bill who seemed to be drooling over the new food. Before resuming his meal, Adam leaned over and looked Bill in the eyes. “Genießen Sie Ihre Mahlzeit.”

Adam’s heart hurt watching the young man dive into his plate. He picked up the bread, tore it apart, and gobbled it up. He plucked fruit from the nearby bowl and groaned as he devoured one ripe grape and berry after another. Adam ordered a plate of fish to be brought to him and Bill had that consumed within minutes. He had never seen a man so hungry yet he noticed how Bill tipped his head back and sighed after each swallow. He enjoyed every bite.

After the last of the dishes were cleared away and the musicians were dismissed, Adam invited Bill into his privy chambers to sit with him in a nest of velvet cushions. He ordered more wine to be brought to them. Bill curled his legs underneath him and accepted the gold cup filled with dark red liquid. Tommy Joe yawned but joined them on the floor. He leaned up against his best friend as Adam let him sip from his goblet. Adam softly kissed Tommy on the nose and whispered, “You must retire, my friend. Go to your lover and rest.”

Tommy thanked Adam and arose. He nodded his goodbye to Bill and left the room.

Adam refilled Bill’s cup himself. He watched as Bill took a sip; looking rather uncomfortable being in such an intimate setting with the king. This was the moment Adam was waiting for.

“Now then,” Adam said, “Let us get on with it, shall we?”

Bill looked at Adam with a confused look over his face. Adam smiled and pulled out the letter. Bill nearly knocked over his cup scrambling to get it. But Adam once again held it away from him. “Bill, have you not been taught the virtue of patience?”

“Give it to me!”

Adam smiled as he watched Bill turn pale and slowly back himself into the cushions; away from the king. “So you do speak English?”

Bill sighed and looked down at his hands where Adam noticed numbers tattooed upon four of his fingers. “Yes….your majesty.”

Adam nodded and crossed his legs in front of him. “Why did hide it?”

Not meeting the kings eyes, Bill muttered, “I am afraid.”

“Of what, pray?”

Bill slowly looked up. “Of you, my Lord. Your father imprisoned my brother and me five years ago. We have not seen each other since and…the letters are all we have had.”

Adam sighed. “My father was…well there were times…” Adam shook his head. There was no need to explain the dead king’s ways. He slid the letter over to Bill who grabbed it up as if it were his life line. Reading quickly, Adam watched Bill’s eyes fill with tears. He waited until Bill set the letter against his folded legs and wiped his eyes. “Is your brother well?”

Bills shook his head and when he opened his mouth to speak, he cried, “They have beaten him. They accused him of thinking against the king and they have beaten him! Mein Gott Tom! He could be dead.”

Adam shook his head and reached over to take the letter from Bill. “My advisor Tommy Joe has kept me updated on you and your brother for a while now. If Tom were dead, I would know about it.” He waited until Bill calmed down again before asking him, “What does this language mean?”

Bill blinked as Adam held out the letter. “It is our language. We speak in code as we have done for years. It is why we were locked away. Somehow our messages got into your father’s hands and he took us from our home. Our parents are dead. We have nobody else.”

Adam rubbed his eyes. This was all so much to take in. He had a lot to learn about the two brothers and why his father had imprisoned them in his dungeons amongst the murderers, thieves, and lunatics. He needed to sleep. 

The king drained his cup and arose from the floor, “I must retire,” he said, “I would like you to stay with me tonight.” Adam opened the door to his great bed chamber and looked back at Bill. The young man was lovingly folding the letter into a small square. He tucked a piece of his long hair behind his ear and glanced up at the window. The moonlight bathed his beautiful face and Adam guessed the man was much younger than him. 

Perhaps he could comfort him and ease his loneliness. Not to mention Adam’s own needs.

Adam said Bill’s name; making the young man look up at him. “Come. Lie with me in my bed.”

Bill’s face contorted into that same look at he gave Adam when they first met in the prison. “Your majesty, I thank you for the hospitality. But I will have to decline your request.”  
Adam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Nobody refused the king! In all five years that he had been king, no man had ever said “no” to a request such as his. He was so shocked he could barely move. “My desire, Bill, is to have you next to me,” he said kneeling down next to him. Bill watched as Adam placed his large, ringed hand on his knee. “Perhaps even underneath me.” Bill watched the kings hand travel towards the inside of his leg. He reached out and grabbed Adam’s wrist before it got any closer to his manhood. He looked into Adam’s icy blue eyes and muttered, “Do not touch what you cannot have, my Lord.”

In any other situation, Adam would have slapped the man and dragged him into his bed chambers himself. He would have ripped off Bill’s clothes and forced himself on him. But looking into Bill’s chocolate brown eyes, he saw something more than just another man he would use for his own sexual desires. He saw an actual human being that had been consumed in pain from loss. He saw a broken spirit in a beautiful man and it made him feel sorry for him.

Adam nodded and backed away. “Very well, then. You may sleep here upon promise that you do not plan to escape from my chambers.”

Bill agreed and Adam ordered for a blanket to be brought to him. He left Bill to get comfortable and before he closed the door to his bed chamber, he opened it just a crack to see Bill slip his pants down his slim legs and crawl underneath the heavy comforter. The young man sighed in relief and hummed as if he couldn’t be happier to sleep on a pile of soft, velvet cushions. Adam watched the smile slowly fade from the young man’s face and his eyes slip close. He closed the door and climbed into his own large bed. The king stared at the ceiling of his bed chambers for a long time, thinking about the man that lay sleeping outside his door.   
Who was he? 

Why had he and his brother traveled from the far away country of Deutschland to his kingdom?

Adam pondered these questions until he let sleep take over his troubled mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill did not sleep well that first night. Adam was wakened to his young guest screaming in the other room. His guards got to him first but Adam dismissed them. “He is frightened,” the king explained as he held the quaking boy to his chest, “He has been in darkness far too long.” He ordered a fire to be lit to warm the room. Bill soaked his night shirt with his tears as Adam shushed him; stroking his hair. He remembered what it was like to wake up afraid. It was after he had witnessed his first execution.

_As a king, it was common to put the heads of your closest friends on the block if it meant your kingdom. Adam was merely a boy of twelve when he stood looking out the window of his room that overlooked the lawn were executions were held. He watched as his father’s best friend of twenty years was lead up to the scaffolding; crying out for mercy. Adam knew that he should not be watching. But at that point, he could not turn away. He watched as the man stretched his neck out onto the block. The crowd grew still. Adam’s heart hammered away inside his chest. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light that reflected off the blade of the ax. The sound of metal cutting through flesh and bone._

_Blood. There was so much blood dripping from the severed neck as the executioner picked up the head by the hair._

_Who was screaming so loudly?_

_Adam felt two large hands come down upon his shoulders. He was pulled away from the window._

_His throat felt sore._

_The screaming was coming from him._

Adam blinked and brought himself back to the present moment. He felt Bill shudder and grow still. Adam slowly laid the sleeping man back down on the cushions and took his place next to him. This way, Bill would not have to wake up alone.

In the days that followed, Adam put Tommy Joe in charge of guarding and providing for Bill’s care. Bill had nothing. He had nothing to clothe him so while Adam was busy meeting with his privy council, Tommy was busy consulting with the royal tailor. Meanwhile Bill had introduced himself to the musicians and was trying his hand at the harp and singing in a fine tenor voice when Tommy found him. Bill reluctantly arose from his stool and sighed. “Must I leave now?”

Tommy Joe nodded and beckoned for the young man to follow him. “His majesty wishes it.”

Bill bowed his head and stepped away from his precious instrument. “Ich bin frei. Aber ich bin immer noch Imprisioned.”

But as not to show ingratitude, Bill stood patiently still as he was draped with fine fabrics of silk, velvet, and cotton. He had to admit that he enjoyed being fitted for the new clothes that were about to be made just for him. He had even made small talk with the tailor’s son; a young blonde German who was about the same age as he that worked as the apprentice. While waiting for several shirts to be sewn, the two young men talked about fashion, music, and their home back in the old country. Bill left with a trunk filled with new clothes and a heavy heart. Oh how he longed to speak to his brother, Tom!

Tommy noticed Bill’s saddened disposition as they rode back to the palace in the coach. Wobbling along the muddy roads, Tommy asked Bill what was troubling him. “I miss my brother,” Bill muttered while running his fingers along the purple silk sleeves. “Have there any more news on his case?”

Tommy Joe shook his head as he flicked a leaf out the window. The clouds outside gathering and he could hear thunder in the distance. “The king’s attorneys have been quite busy. Your brother has been in the prison for five years. His case is old.”

“And mine is not? The king chose to release me!”

Tommy looked at Bill whose face was turning scarlet with anger. “I understand, my friend. But I only do what the king wishes.”

“I bet you do,” Bill said as he glared at Tommy until the blonde looked away; blushing at what Bill was most likely referring to, “His majesty enjoys the company of men, does he not?”

Tommy merely stared at him. “I believe you know the answer to that already.”

Bill pulled the cloak closer around his body. The weather was turning colder. “Why is the king suddenly interested in me after five years?”

Tommy explained to Bill about the scrolls that were left to him from the late bishop’s property and his father’s fears. “His majesty, King Adam, believes it is mere superstition.”

“It sounds like pure rubbish,” Bill grumbled, “I want my brother. Tell the king to release him.”

Tommy shot bill a look to kill. “Nobody tells the king to do anything. The king tells YOU!”

“You and your king do not understand the bond between Tom and me,” Bill shouted, “We are twins. Soul mates! We speak our thoughts the moment they enter our minds! We have the same fear. We share…everything…and we haven’t seen each other in five years with the exception of the letters which were disrupted,” Bill took a deep breath, “You must speak on my behalf!”

Tommy Joe sighed. “I will do my best, Bill. I…promise that I will try.” He shouted at the driver to move along and the horses clomped through the woods.  
**  
Adam stared out into his courtyard at a pond that seemed surrounded by white swans. He remembered as a boy playing out by the water with his dear mother and brother by his side. His brother was better at skimming rocks then he. Adam grinned at the memories and turned back to his head councilmen, an old man whose breathing was labored, to continue the conversation they were having. “It has been two weeks since the king of France had sent his second proposal, has it not?”

The old man nodded. “Yes, my Lord. It has.”

Adam picked up a fruit from the nearby bowl, examined it, and set it back down. “His majesty is desperate to enter into my good graces with promises of daughters, cousins, and widowed relatives that could bear me an heir.”

“Not to mention,” the old man said with a cough, “A good queen, Sire.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Yes, I suppose so. But I’m willing to negotiate as well.” He looked at the old man who, in turn, gave him the most puzzling look. “I will write a letter to king and seal it. I want it delivered to him with my own proposal and when I receive his answer, I will go from there. Is that clear, sir?”

The councilman sighed and nodded, “Yes, your majesty.”

Adam smiled. “Excellent. I will have it written by tonight so it may be sent on the next ship tomorrow.”

The old man bowed, turned on his heel, and left. Satisfied Adam rubbed his hands together in excitement. He was being devious and he knew it. But it would benefit him as well as the entire kingdom in the end.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck and called warm mineral oil to be sent to his bedchambers. He threw off his clothes and crawled into bed to lie on his belly. Within minutes, Tommy Joe was by his side giving him a massage to ease the tension in his muscles. Someone nearby plucked the strings on the lute while another played softly on the harp.

Adam sighed with content. “Tommy you have the hands of a god.”

“Thank you, your majes-“

Adam opened his blue eyes and looked at Tommy from the corners of his eyes. Tommy smiled. “Adam.” He finished

Adam gave him a nod and closed his eyes. Grinning, he asked, “How is your lover? Stav Strashko, I assume?”

Tommy’s hands froze to Adam’s back. The king chuckled and whispered, “I know all, my friend.”

Tommy’s movements resumed and giggled. “I should have known,” he said, “But we are doing very well. Thank you.”

“He is quite a…interesting young man. Russian, yes?”

“He is, sire. He came to Gloushire to study art and fashion. He is apprenticed under the Marquis of Rirwen.”

Adam nodded. “It will be honor to meet him at Christmastide. Tell him he is cordially invited to attend.”

“T-Thank you, Adam! You will enjoy his company, I am sure of it!”

Adam loved hearing his former lover happy even though he felt his heart twinge with a bit of jealousy. He sighed and said, “Where is Bill? I would like to see him in his new attire.”

The harp music came to a stop followed by a soft voice, “I am here, your Majesty.”

Adam lifted his head in surprise. He watched Bill step out of the shadows into the candlelight. He wore a clean white silk shirt and a purple velvet cloak. His hair was tied back; showing his young features. He looked down at the floor; as if embarrassed to be around the half-naked king.

Adam grinned. “Come closer, Bill. Let me look at you.”

Bill slowly raised his head and slowly stepped forward. He knelt in front of the king. “Your Majesty has provided well for me. I am grateful for your kindness.”

Adam licked his lips and gestured for Bill to rise up. Still lying on his belly with Tommy’s hand kneading away at his shoulders, Adam set his gaze upon Bill’s form. “You look very fine, indeed. Tell me, how is your stay with me here at my palace?”

But before Bill could answer, a great hue and cry sounded from outside. Bill glanced at the window where the curtains were drawn. Adam waved his hand. “Pay no mind, Bill. An execution is most likely about to take place.” He turned and ordered the musicians to play louder to dull the sounds. Bill crept over to the window and peaked out of the curtain where he could see a crowd gathering upon a courtyard just on the other side of the trees. It was fall and therefore he could see the crowd and platform that had been erected for the grim event. A noose was being tied onto the header board. He watched as a man in a black mask stomped up the steps of the platform and unrolled a scroll. In a loud booming voice he announced who was to be killed.

Bill’s heart dropped.

He felt sick to his stomach.

With a sharp turn, he ran past the king’s bed and out the door.

“Bill! I have not yet dismissed you!” Adam looked at Tommy who rushed over to the window where Bill had stood and then consulted quickly with one of the servants.

Adam had risen from the bed. “I demand to know what is going on immediately! Do you not know-“

Tommy’s face was drained of blood. He looked at Adam and said, “It is Tom, sire! Bill’s brother is about to be hung!”

**

The crowd parted as Tom ambled slowly towards the platform in which he would meet the reaper. A guard flanked him on each side and the crowds jeered and taunted him as he walked past them. After being in prison for five years, he was finally told that he would be released. But to die! The king had signed his execution.

Tom wasn’t really surprised. In fact, he had given up on hope of being able to walk into the sunshine long ago. As he neared the scaffolding, at least he was able to feel the warmth of the sun on his body a bit longer before he would close his eyes forever. He looked up and seen the noose that the executioner tied above the platform.

 

_“Billa! Billa, come catch me!”_

_Tom looked over his shoulder to watch his younger twin brother chase him as fast as his six year old legs could carry him. The boys ran through the shrubs and ducked under branches. Tom was faster than his brother. Ahead, they ran towards their father who called for them._

 

Tom felt himself shaking. He wanted to see his brother one last time. He had trouble climbing the steps to the platform. A priest made his way over from the crowd to grab his arm and help him take another step. Tom glared at the old man even though in his heart, he was grateful for the help. He never was a Christian but the priest was sent to his cell by the keeper of the dungeon to give Tom his last rites. Tom nodded his thanks to the man who stepped aside. The crowds grew quiet as Tom was forced to stand upon a stool. He prepared to say his last words.

 

_“Mother is gone but I will protect you.” Tom petted Bill’s ten year old head. The younger twin was lying on Tom’s lap. They had just buried their mother. Their father had died some time ago. The twins were on their own. They had never left each other’s side since._

 

“I only wish for good health and a happy life for my brother. Life is short. I am prepared to join my dear mother and father in the afterlife.” Tom turned his head and nodded to the executioner who slipped the noose around his head. He heard people praying. He looked up at the sky to watch a flock of doves fly from the roof of the tower.

“TOM!”

He remembered when he and Bill were last together. They were happy amongst the animals in the forest.

“TOM!”

Tom slowly turned his head towards the sound of his name being called. Bill was running towards him; the tails of a purple cloak flying behind him. He smiled. What a happy image he was seeing at the moment. But why did Bill look so upset and not serene? His brother’s eyes were wide with fear. His mouth opened and closed with each scream. His hair flew out from behind him as he ran.

Then he saw the executioner kick Bill in the face Tom seen blood fly onto the floor in front of him. Some of it landed on his bare feet. This was real.

“Bill! Get away!”

Bill was scrambling up to run towards Tom. That is when the masked man kicked the stool that Tom was standing on.

“NOOOOO!”

Suddenly Tom was upright. The skin on his neck burned from the rope around his neck. Tom grunted. Bill was holding onto his legs. His brother had caught him as he fell! He was alive!

Bill cried as he held Tom up. He was not strong. Years of being locked in prison had made his body weak but he managed to hold his brother. “Mein Bruder! Nicht sterben!” He begged for his life. The executioner reached to pull Bill away and let Tom drop.

“Stop this! By orders of his majesty the king!” Tommy Joe was shouting in front of the platform.

“The prisoner is scheduled to die!”

“The king demands for him to be released!”

Tom was cut down. He landed with a grunt on top of his twin brother. Bill rolled over and leapt upon Tom’s chest. Tom was too dazed to respond. He stared up at the gray sky as his brother bathed him in his tears. He let Bill kiss his face. “Gott se dank! Letztendlich…Tom! Bruder!” Before he knew it, Tom was pulled up and dragged back down the steps as Tommy Joe shouted in a loud voice, “Long live the King!” The crowd repeated the words. He looked back to see his brother being lifted off of the ground by a physician. He had fainted.

Bill had caught him.

He had lived because of his brother.

And of the King.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill felt himself being laid on a soft mattress. He opened his eyes and looked right into the eyes of the king himself. He coughed and whispered, “Majesty…”

“Are you alright?” Adam asked as he took the cold wet cloth from the doctor and patted his own face. He reached down and touched it to Bill’s forehead.

Bill moved his face away and sat up. “My brother!”

Adam placed his hands on his shoulders, “You must rest, Bill. You are ill.”

“You betrayed me! You signed my brother’s warrant for his death!”

Adam shook his head. “I did not know what I had done.”

“Get away from me!” Bill jumped off of the bed and ran out of the door. One of Adam’s henchmen turned to go after him but Adam stopped him. “It is alright. Let him go. But take Tom and have him cleaned. Fetch him clothes and feed him.” The servants stared at Adam for several seconds before the King turned and said, “Does my voice fall on deaf ears? LEAVE ME and obey my commands!” Everyone scurried out the door to do as the King wished. Adam heaved a heavy sigh and then with a moan, flopped backwards onto his great bed. He put his hands to his face. How many times had Tommy warned him to read the damn documents before he signed them? But most of the death warrants were for criminals who were murders or have committed treason against the crown. But he had not yet learned what the twins have really done to make his father throw them both in prison; separating them. Behind his closed eyes, Adam saw his dead Kings devious grin.

“Damn you…” he whispered, “Damn you to hell!”

He hated his father for putting him through this. Adam had tried to win Bill’s trust back after releasing him from prison but had done the grave mistake of nearly killing his brother. Now he might have driven Bill away for good.

“Sire.”

Adam sat up and look towards the doorway to see Tommy Joe standing there. He beckoned his best friend to enter his bedchambers as he had done many times before. Only then, Tommy Joe would be naked and ready to join him under the sheets. But Adam was too tired to think about those times. Wearily he asked Tommy Joe what he wanted.

“I was coming to check on your well being,” Tommy said as he sat down beside the king, “Also to escort you Mass.”

“I am quite disturbed, Tommy,” Adam said as he walked over to his basin and splashed cold water on his face, “Perhaps an hour at prayer would indeed help. Let me calm myself and I shall join you at Chapel in an hour.”

Tommy Joe placed his hand over the Kings ringed one, “Is there…anything else I may do for you?”

Adam stared at Tommy Joe and nearly smiled at what the blonde was offering him. But he could tell it was only out of pity and Adam shook his head. “Do not be unfaithful to your Russian lover, my friend,” he said as he lifted Tommy’s pale hand to his lips, “Go. I shall be there soon.”

Tommy Joe bowed and left the room. Adam snapped his fingers and a new servant approached him to help him out of his heavy clothes. The young man was as blonde as Tommy Joe and was known as Anderson. Adam couldn’t help but notice that there were many Germans joining his household. This would benefit the King in the end for he was interested in being schooled in the German language a bit more so he could converse with Bill and now Tom. Adam did intend to get to know the young men better and learn of their stories on how they had come to find themselves in his kingdom. The king looked into the mirror and watched Anderson tie his shirt closed in the back. Adam then turned and grabbed the young man around the waist; causing him to gasp in surprise. Adam bent him backwards and kissed him heavily on the lips. He parted the young man’s tongue with his and lapped at the inside of his mouth. Anderson whimpered a bit and then relaxed in Adam’s arms as the king deepened the kiss. He felt the servant run his long fingers through his hair. He pulled the man up and broke away from him. Anderson’s eyes were closed and his swollen lips were twitching slightly. Adam felt himself become arouse so he ran his fingers down the young man’s side to his hip. “Be ready for me in my bed upon my return from Mass. Understood?”

Anderson shuddered. “Yes, you’re Majesty.”

Adam nodded and turned to leave the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam didn’t want to be late for mass what with Tommy Joe waiting for him there. But he wanted to check the twin brothers and make sure they were safe and comfortable.  
The King made his way down the hall to the room where he had arranged for the brothers to stay and reunite with one another. He found the door open so he stepped inside. The door to the bedchambers was found ajar as well. 

At first, he heard nothing. Were they asleep? Adam quietly crept up to the door and peaked inside.

What he saw made him weak at the knees so that he nearly dropped to the floor. He clamped onto the door frame and put his hand over his mouth to contain the gasp of surprise.  
The oldest of the twins, Tom, was completely naked. He had cradled his body between his Bill’s legs that were wrapped around Tom’s hips. Slowly, they rocked their bodies together; making love. Bill was touching Tom’s face and whispering German to him in which Tom lovingly returned.

“Ahh..ahh…Tom…bitte…ahh… Hören Sie nicht auf!...ah!”

Adam felt ill to his stomach.

“Oh Gott! Tom!”

And yet.

“Billa…Ich werde kommen…”

It was…

Tom arched his back and let out a strained groan.

Breathtaking.

Adam made his way quickly out of the room and stood against the wall. He put a hand to his chest and breathed deeply to slow his rapidly beating heart.  
It was incest! It was a sin against God!

But, then again, so was loving another man. According to the Law, Adam was damned for hell.

He rubbed his eyes as he listened to the brothers calm themselves. Then he heard them whisper to one another.

“You must give the King a chance, Bill.”

“No.”

“He saved me. I owe him my life.”

“Tom…I still do not trust him.”

Adam bit his lip and bowed his head. Bill’s words tore through his heart. Adam turned to peak through the door again. Bill was resting his head against Tom’s bare chest as his twin stroked his hair. Bill looked up at his brother and smiled as he pressed his identical face to Tom’s.

He wasn’t sure how he made it to Mass alone. His legs shook as he walked. His face perspired with sweat. He entered the doors; interrupting the priest. He didn’t acknowledge the crowd that stood and bowed to him as he passed. Adam stood next to Tommy and kneeled when he was supposed to. His hands trembled as he made the sign of the cross and he stumbled on his way up to confess his sins. 

“Bless me Father for I have sinned. My last confession was two days ago.”

“What was your sin, Your Majesty?”

The King rested his hands against his clasped hands, “Father I…I witnessed something that…I have been tempted by something…” He could barely finish. He sighed and told the priest that he had been tempted by sins of the flesh. It was all he could say.

The Priest gave him his penance and Adam left the chapel. Tommy Joe escorted him back to his chambers and Adam prepared for bed. After the last candle had been snuffed out and the servants had left, Adam got into bed only to realize that a naked man was lying next to him. He had forgotten all about Anderson.

Despite his penance, Adam needed to release the tension and take whatever stress was left from the day off of his mind. He gently rolled Anderson onto his back, spread his legs, and kissed him on the lips. He enjoyed the sex that was offered to him before falling asleep.

**  
“Sire…I offer myself to you...please…come join me in my bed…”

Adam took Bill into his arms and carried him to bed; kissing him on the mouth. He laid the young man down on the soft mattress and immediately went down on him. Bill moaned and drew his legs up to his chest.

**  
Adam opened his eyes. He was drenched in sweat. It was a dream yet it felt so real. Adam wiped his face with the back of his shirt sleeve and looked down at Anderson who was sleeping beside him. The blond rested his head against his arm. He seemed not to be disturbed by Adam’s dream. 

The king gently crawled out of bed and padded out the door of his bed chambers. The night guard sat sleeping outside of the room but the King paid no attention to his impertinence. Adam made his way down the hall; shivering at the cold air surrounded him. He had no candles. Nothing but the moonlight through the windows lit the way. He found the Bill and Tom’s room with no trouble. Taking a deep breath, he eased the door open. He found the twins sleeping in the large bed; fully clothed. 

Adam bit his lip as he crept up to the side of the bed. Tom lay on his side with his arm around the middle of Bill’s body. The younger twins head rested against the pillow; his long hair encircling like a halo. He hugged his brothers arm to his chest; intertwining his fingers with Tom’s. His face was serene as if he were so happy. Adam dared to reach out and touch his brow.

Bill awoke.

For a few moments, Bill and Adam stared at each other without making a sound. Tom shifted in his sleep, pulling Bill closer to him. The younger man burrowed himself deeper into Tom’s arms; never taking his eyes off of Adam. The King stood a moment longer and then left the room. He made it back to his chambers and slid into bed next to his servant who was still sleeping soundly in his bed. Adam reached over to cover up Anderson’s nakedness before settling back down into his own pillows.

The look in Bill’s eyes told him everything.

The young man hated him. 

And it was his father’s fault.

Adam closed his eyes and tried to sleep as Bill’s words echoed inside his head.

“I still do not trust him…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inserted some German language into this chapter. I did my best. Be gentle :) I'm still learning.

“The King of France is due to arrive at Christmastide. We shall be prepared.”

Adam glanced around at his privy council for any type of reaction in which he received none. Just the same looks that he had been given whenever he spoke up at his own meetings. The old men looked across the table at each other and a series of mumbling had begun.

Adam had enough of this. He heaved a sigh and stood; a move in which everyone was required to repeat. “I have negotiated with the old man and he has agreed to come,” Adam tapped his fingers on the letter that lay before him written by the old Kings hand; “Here is the proof if you wish to see it.”

One of the oldest members of the council reached down and picked up the document. He glanced over it and looked up at Adam with frightened eyes, “Sire! This is not an appropriate request! Your Father would be ashamed of his son!”

“We will not speak ill of the dead! Whether it be my father or otherwise! This is my request, sir! I order you to fulfill it.” Adam looked at the other members of the council in the eye. “Christmastide is only three months away. All shall be ready beforehand. Understood?”

The men nodded and mumbled, “Yes, You’re Majesty.”

“Good,” Adam said as he sat back down, “There will be no more arguments. My Father would be ashamed at the fact that you men question my orders after he had spent all his years schooling me on politics and how to run my Kingdom.”

The men muttered their apologies to the young King.

 

Adam waved his hand. “Dismissed.”  
When the last man left the room, Adam turned his head to see Tommy Joe approach him from behind. Adam closed his eyes and laid his head back as Tommy’s fingers threaded through his thick black hair; massaging his tightening scalp. “Ahh, Tommy. You have a magical touch.”

Tommy thanked the King and continued the massage until Adam reached up to stop his hands. The King brought Tommy’s left hand down to stare at his fingers. Tommy wore a large golden band with intricate designs and a large diamond set in the middle of it. Adam looked up at the blonde who appeared to be frightened. “This is not Gloushire jewlery, Tommy Joe. Is it not?”

Tommy slowly shook his head.

Adam pressed his thumb against the diamond. “It is Russian.”

“Yes, Sire.”

Adam grinned and pulled Tommy’s hand up to his lips. “My former lover. Engaged at last.”

Tommy Joe dropped to his knees in front of Adam. He placed both palms on the Kings knees and looked up at him. “Forgive me, Your Highness. Stav asked for my hand in…” Tommy looked away. It wasn’t marriage. It would never be marriage. The laws forbid it. When he looked back up at the King, the blonde had tears in his eyes. “I promised commitment. Please, Adam…”

Adam held up his hand to silence Tommy. He could feel his heart breaking. He wanted to be happy for his best friend but at the same time, his heart was breaking. He had loved Tommy. And now he was lost to him.

Adam took Tommy’s trembling hand in his. “Congratulations, my friend.”

Tommy Joe cried out and buried his face in Adam’s lap. “Thank you, Your Majesty. Oh, thank you. I-“

“You must promise me something as well.”

Tommy Joe looked up at him. “Anything, Sire!”

“You must promise to remain my advisor and come when I need you.”

“Yes, Sire. I promise I will remain by your side until Death separates us.”

Adam nodded. He reached down and placed a finger under Tommy’s chin. He looked deep into his friends brown eyes. 

He stared into these eyes many times as he made love to the man. 

Adam bent to place a gentle kiss on Tommy’s lips, “I love you.”

Tommy grinned as the King pulled away, “You will always be a part of me, Adam. I will always remain by your side.”

Adam nodded and heaved a sigh. Looking back up at his adviser, he asked, “How are my guests?”

“The twins are well. In fact they are just outside.”

Adam stood and made his way over to the window. The twins were below participating in an activity. Tom was with one of the King’s top huntsmen practicing archery. Adam marveled at the way Tom raised his bow and shot the arrow straight onto the target. Bill stood by and watched with his arms crossed over his chest. A breeze was blowing the younger man’s long blonde hair behind his head. Bill reached up and tucked a strand behind his ear before he glanced up at the window. Adam quickly ducked behind the curtain suddenly embarrassed that he had been spotted by the younger man. When Adam looked again, Tom was on his knees showing the huntsmen how to shoot at a lower angle. But there was no sign of Bill. 

Adam stepped away from the window and turned to Tommy. The blonde was looking at his hand and lovingly twisting the ring around his finger. He glanced up at Adam when he heard the king whisper, “I have a plan.”

“A plan, Sire?”

“Have the twins spoken to you about why they are here in my Kingdom?”

Tommy shook his head. “They haven’t told me anything, Sire. Nor the servants that attend to them.”

Adam nodded. “I wish for the twins to sup with me,” he said as he closed the heavy curtains, “Tonight, I shall learn their secrets.”

**  
Adam changed into a tunic of deep purple velvet and brown leather pants; soft as kid. He had his hair combed and was just sitting down at the table when the door opened to his privy chambers. A servant boy stood at the door announcing the twin’s arrival. Adam set his napkin down next to his plate and stood as Tom entered the room followed close behind by Bill. Both men were dressed in black and white. Bill had his hair swept back from his face and he appeared to be clean shaven. Almost like he put more time and effort into his preparation to see the king. But he kept his eyes to the floor as his older brother kneeled in front of Adam, “Good evening, you’re Majesty.”

Adam nodded and glanced up at Bill who still refused to look at the king. Slowly he kneeled behind his brother and mumbled the same words.

Adam gestured for the men to arise. “It’s an honor to have you both here.”

Tom was the first to look up at the King. “The honor is ours, Sire. I never got to thank you personally for saving my life,” He turned to his brother who slowly arose from the floor and brushed off his pants. “And for reuniting me with my beloved brother.”

“Beloved,” Adam thought. Images of the twins making love filled his mind. The muscles in Tom’s buttocks flexing as he thrust his hips. Bill’s legs drapes across his brothers back. His nails raking over the skin.

Adam blinked them away and accepted Tom’s thanks. He held his hands towards the table that was filled with fish, warm bread, the freshest fruits and vegetables, hard cheeses, and sweets.

Bill’s eyes lit up at the sight. The brothers waited for Adam to take a seat at the head of the table before they sat down as well. Bread was broken and plates were passed. Soon the men had finished their meals with great satisfaction and Adam called for the remaining dishes to be cleared away. Then, as the Ale was passed, Adam spoke. “So, my friends, what brought you to my country?”

“Freunde…” Bill whispered sarcastically.

Tom glanced at Bill who held a menacing look on his face. Luckily, the King either ignored or didn’t hear his brother speak. Tom picked up the goblet and sipped from it. “We were born in Germany. Our father was brought over by ship when he was young.”

“Interesting,” Adam said as he took a sip from his cup as well. “And how did that come to be?”

Tom looked inside his cup and sat back as if he were thinking. “He was asked to…by King Eber.”

Adam raised his eyes to Tom who met his gaze. “My father, the King, brought him over to Gloushire?”

“He did, Sire.”

It made sense. Adam glanced over his shoulder at Tommy and gestured for the blonde to approach him. He whispered something in his ear. Tommy left the room but soon returned with the scrolls in his hands. Adam rolled them out onto the table in front of the twins. Adam pointed to the picture of destruction then to the depictions twins walking away from the burning kingdom.

Tom had begun to laugh but Bill grabbed the scrolls and threw them off the table screaming, “Scheiße!”

Tom held his hand up to calm his brother down. “Billa…”

Bill’s face had turned red. He looked at Adam and pointed to the scroll that was lying on the floor, “Is this why were locked in chains for five years? Because of these false tales?”  
Adam didn’t flinch. He stapled his fingers together and said, “That is why I have invited you gentlemen to join me in this discussion.” He turned to Tom who seemed to be the calmer of the two. “My father was ridiculously superstitious. But there must be a reason why. Tell me, who was your father?”

Tom looked at Bill then back at Adam, who could tell that the older twin was debating upon whether to prevent his brother from any more anger or if he should obey the King.

He chose the latter.

Tom opened his mouth to speak but Bill interrupted him with a shout,   
“Tomi!”

Tom ignored him, “Our father was-“

“Schweigen.”

“Du willst mich tot? Halt den Mund!”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Gentlemen!”

“Our father was Sir Johann Kaulitz.”

Adam felt the blood drain from his face from the sound of that name.

Tom noticed this too and nodded but it was Bill who had spoken up. “He was killed.”

Tom shot him a look to kill.

“He was beaten.”

“Billa!”

“Tortured.”

“Schließen!”

“And HUNG!”

“Hinsetzen!”

Bill was out of chair. “Our father protected your father, the King. His best friend! And he was killed because his father whispered lies into his ears!”

Adam turned to see who Bill was pointing at. Tommy Joe stood at the door holding a tray of Ale. He gave Adam a puzzled look.

Tom grabbed Bill’s arm and jerked him back down to his chair. “Stop this, Bill.”

“No,” Bill shouted. “We were apart for five years. I did not have my twin brother for five whole years!”

He turned back to Adam who seemed frozen in place. “Our mother had long been dead of fever since we were children. Our father was killed and we lived alone until your father’s men came into the night and took us away.”

Bill closed his eyes. He could still hear himself screaming; reaching for Tom as he was being dragged away from him. 

He opened his eyes and tears dripped down his cheeks. “We were children. We knew nothing about any damn scrolls or prophesies! We were orphans merely trying to survive.”

“Billa!”

Bill bolted for the door. Tom got up to go after him but Adam stopped him. “Let him go,” the king said. “Let him be by himself.” He looked over at Tommy and told him to pour the ale. After their cups were full, Adam and Tom drank in silence. Finally, Adam set down his cup and asked the question that he feared the answer to. “Why was your father executed?”

Tom drank the last remaining drops before he slowly met Adam’s gaze. “It was rumored that…our father was forming a rebel army to overthrow the Kingdom.”

“But my father wouldn’t kill his best friend.”

“I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, I mean no offense. But haven’t you been taught that a king will do anything in his power to keep the crown on his own head? Even if that means putting his closest friends on the block?”

Adam remembered these words whispered to him at his father’s death bed by the old man himself. H could feel his head began to throb. He was going to be ill.

Adam licked his lips and said, “Be gone to your chambers now, Tom. Comfort your brother.”

After Tom was gone, Adam retreated to the nearest water closet and gave up his Supper.  
**  
That night, Adam was lying in bed staring into the flames in the hearth. He couldn’t sleep. He kept hearing the pain in Bill’s voice as he told his story. It in no way helped fan the flames of the anger that Adam had already felt in his heart for his own dead father.

How could he have been so wicked? Adam did not know. He turned onto his side and heaved a great sigh when he heard a slight tapping at the door.

Assuming it was Tommy, Adam called for the person to enter his bedchambers.

“Majesty…”

“Tommy, I’m in no mood. Come back tomorrow.” He rolled over onto his back and gasped at who stood before him.

It was Tom. Adam sat up to see the older twin standing in the doorway. His white shirt was untied in the front; showing off a bit of chest hair. The younger man approached the bed and Adam was about to shout to the guard; fearing that Tom was going to kill him. 

Tom whispered, “I have seen the way you look at your brother. And I watched you approach him tonight.”

Now Adam was afraid. Earlier, after he had left the table and gotten sick to his stomach, Adam had made his way to chapel to pray. He passed by the room where the twins were staying and had gotten tempted to look in. Bill was dressed in a simple night shirt and standing by the window looking out at the night sky. Adam was tense and looking at the man, whose shirt was transparent through the dim candlelight therefore showing Adam the form of his body, his manhood stood erect. Adam crept into the room; untying the laces at the crotch of his pants. He was inching closer to Bill with wicked intents in his head when he heard Tom’s voice in hall. Quickly he backed out of the room and took off the other direction.

Now, lying in his own bed, the King felt vulnerable. Tom seemed very protective of Bill. He thought he was really going to die now.

But Tom knelt in front of the bed. Spreading his knees apart; he placed his hands on his thighs. “I have come to ask a favor, Sire.”

Adam tried to remain calm yet his voice shook when he asked, “What is it?”

With to hesitating Tom said, “I ask that you leave my brother alone. And if you need any sexual satisfaction, I offer myself to you. Take me instead.”


	10. Chapter 10

Adam stared at Tom without blinking for a long time before he could find the words to speak. Slowly he sat on the edge of his bed and said the first thing that came to his mind, “How did you get in my chambers?”

“Tommy Joe.”

Adam made a mental note to speak to Tommy about it the next day. He wasn’t angry. But he was very confused. Instead of taking Tom up on his offer, he slid off of his bed and beckoned for the twin to join him for wine. They sat on cushions near the fire place to speak. Adam poured the wine himself. He waited until Tom took a sip to ask, “Why have you come?”

“My brother is delicate and…and he has had no other but me.”

Adam had to know. It had been bothering him for days since he had caught the twins making love that first day. And with Tom in the room sitting across from him, he had the opportunity before him.

Adam nervously licked his lips. “I…saw you. Your brother and…Oh God. I am the King and for once I cannot choose my words-“

“You saw us.”

Adam quickly looked up to see Tom staring at him. That was the moment that Adam noticed how handsome Tom was. His long brown hair reached past his shoulders. His face was dusted with just a bit of brown hair. Adam lost himself in Tom’s dark brown eyes.

He was pure German through and through. And his deep, rich accent made him more beautiful.

Adam was the first to look away. He tapped his cup against the floor. It was moments before he finally whispered, “Yes.”

Tom chuckled. “I knew you were in the room. You are a terrible spy, Your Majesty.”

Adam almost pouted. He felt like he was ten years old again getting caught doing something that he shouldn’t. Adam took a long drink and set the empty cup down. “Why…I mean how…can you have sex…with your own brother?”

Tom lay down on his side with one knee bent up. He drained the final drop of wine from his cup and stared at it like it was some sort of strange contraption. He then set it down on the floor and looked up at Adam. “You act as though I bite, Your Majesty. Lie with me and you shall hear my tales.”

Adam had to admit that Tom did intimidate him. He was taught all his life not to be intimidated by anyone. But Tom frightened him in some fascinating way. It made him want to be around him more. Adam relaxed against the cushions and poured more wine. “Do tell, sir.”

For the next hour, Tom spoke of how he and Bill were born in Leipzig, Germany with their parents. They were both members of the court. Their mother was maid of honor to the German queen. Their father was a knight. “He taught me well,” Tom said as he sipped his wine.

King Eber came to Germany to seek the hand of the Princess Gerte to betroth to his youngest son; Neil. Adam remembered when this had took place. The betrothal was soon broken by the death of the Princess to the plague.

Adam listened as Tom told the story of how King Eber had become fast friends with their father while watching him in a joust. Before he knew it, Tom and Bill set sail with their parents to the kingdom of Gloushire.

“We were there for several months and it was good. But then Mother fell ill to the plague and she was dead within days. Things turned from bad to worse. A rebel army was being formed and rumor had it that our father was the leader. I don’t believe your father wanted to do it. In fact, I think it broke his heart. It took me years of being locked up in prison to really think about it. I have learned to forgive your father.”

Adam looked down and pulled at a loose string on his pants. “But Bill has not.”

Tom shook his head as he poured himself more wine. “And because you are the dead king’s son, he has not forgiven you.”

Adam was about to say something but Tom must have known what he was thinking for he was the first to speak. “I do not condone my brother’s judgmental air about him. But he is a man who does not find it easy to place trust into others. We had been betrayed, beaten, and imprisoned.”

Adam held up his hand. He couldn’t bear the thought of the twins being so unfairly treated in his kingdom. If he had only known the truth…

But what if he had? There was nothing he could have done about it. He had no power. He was still merely the Prince of Gloushire when all of this happened. And then he was left with the weight of the crown on his head and ignorant to the fact that two innocent twins laid in his dungeon apart from on another.

Tom went on. “Bill and our mother were the closest. You never would see one without the other. He was her klien hase. We both missed her deeply but he the most. One night Bill climbed into my bed and we both cried together.”

Tom paused to take a drink from his wine. He must have felt Adam’s eyes on him because he looked at him and shrugged. “It just happened,” he said, “Bill and I had sex that first night. It became a sort of thing that we did to comfort one another. Then it turned into a sort of brotherly love that is deeper than any kind of love. It is a bond, really.”

Adam was beginning to understand. He never had been in love before. It was always about sex for him and getting what he wanted.

Tom set down his cup and rolled over onto his belly; facing Adam. “Bill was a virgin that first night and has been a virgin ever since. He has had no other lover then me; his twin. That is why I came here tonight. To offer myself to you as a man in which you shall enjoy the company of having in your bed.”

Adam grinned as he reached over and stroked Tom’s hair. I twirled it around his finger and let it fall delicately from his fingers. Tom remained motionless. Not stiff like any other stranger Adam had before. But calm and relaxed as if he had done this many times before. He tried to keep his fingers from trembling as he gently stroked the taut skin of Tom’s throat. He carefully dipped his hand underneath Tom’s shirt and then paused with a question burning in his mind, “Have you had any other lovers, Tom?”

“Women and men alike, Your Majesty. I am well gifted in this area.”

Adam had to laugh. “You carry an air about yourself, sir.”

“As do you, My Lord! Do you think I not see you prancing around as if you have lain with one hundred lovers in your thirty-one years?”

Adam rolled his eyes and grinned as he took the final sip of wine. He looked at Tom and sighed. “Thank you for your offer, Tom. I mean no offense but it is indeed your brother’s heart in which I am seeking.”

Adam expected Tom to become angry but instead the older twin grinned and sat up. “I’m afraid you will in fact come seeking my company in our chambers one day, Sire. In case you haven’t noticed, my brother does not like you."

Adam frowned as he was hit with the bitter truth. He watched as Tom began to stand; preparing to leave his bedchambers.

“Wait.”

Tom looked down at the King who arose to meet the twins stare. “How can I win his trust? Tell me.”

“Stare not just at his features. Learn about him. Find what he is truly worth to you. Seek out what is in his heart instead of what is underneath his threads.”

With that Tom bowed to the King, turned, and left his chambers; leaving a bewildered King on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Twincest!

“What could he possibly want from us now?”

Tom shook his head as he walked behind his brother. They both had been summoned to appear before the King in his chamber and Bill was not thrilled with the meeting.

Tom clamped his hand on Bill’s small shoulder, making his brother stop in his tracks. He spun him around to face him. “Bill, please be kind to the king. You forget that we owe the man our lives. I could have my body in the ground and you…you could still be in prison.”

Bill bowed his head, sighed, and looked at his brother. “Why do you think this is easy for me, Tom? You know me.”

“I know,” Tom whispered gently as he reached up and brushed Bill’s hair away from his eyes. He softly kissed him on his cheek. “Just give His Majesty a chance. That is all I ask. Let us at least hear what he has to tell us.”

“You know I’d do anything for you,” Bill said with a smile. Then he leaned forward and said, “Anything.”  
Tom playfully slapped his brother on the bottom as the younger man skipped ahead of him.

The twins had been living under the palace roof for a while now, but Bill was still wary of him. He avoided the King as much as possible though it was hard since their apartments where merely a corridor away. Unlike Bill, Tom and Adam had formed a fast friendship, especially after their most recent encounter.

**

Tom was practicing his archery and the sun was setting low. Packing his arrows away in the quiver, he heard the snort of a horse nearby. Looking up, Tom saw King Adam sitting upon a white stallion on top of the hill above him. In the sunset, the King looked magnificent in his black clothing. He watched as his master slipped off of the horse and handed the reins to the servant standing next to him. Tom watched as the King walked down the hill towards him. The younger man stood still and watched as the wind whipped the King’s purple cape around him as he approached. Finally, Adam stood before Tom who knelt on the ground until his forehead touched his knee.

“Tom…”

Tom slowly stood and looked at his new friend. “Sire?”

Adam continued to stare into Tom’s eyes. He then reached out and stroked Tom’s long brown hair. “Like silk…”  
Tom felt his heart speed up. He knew at that point that the King was attracted to him. He thought of Tom as more than just a friend. But what of his brother, Bill? Did the King still hold feelings for him?

Suddenly Adam grasped Tom’s hand and pressed a small, hard object into his palm. Tom opened his fingers and gasped at a large ruby ring. He looked up at Adam for an answer. Adam bowed his head and said, “You are a mastered huntsman and an accomplished archer. I would be pleased if you would accept this token of my friendship.”

He kissed Tom’s hand, then his cheek. Then Tom found himself pulled into the arms of the King. He let his eyes slip closed as Adam pressed his soft lips to his. The King is in love with me, he thought as he laid his head back so the King could trail his lips down his neck; sending shivers up his spine.

Bill.

Tom was the first to draw back from the kiss. He again bowed low before whispering, “I thank you for the gift your Majesty. I pledge myself to you as your faithful servant of the crown.”

Adam invited Tom to ride back to the palace with him and Tom agreed. As the younger man wrapped his arms around the Kings waist, he tried not to let his heart strings be wrapped around him as well.

**

Two guards opened the large, heavy door that lead into Adam’s chamber. The King was standing by the window talking to an elderly gentleman when he saw the twins come in. With a wave of his hand, Adam dismissed him and they were alone. 

The twins dropped to their knees in front of the King, Bill keeping his eyes to the floor.

“Welcome my friends,” Adam said as he motioned for the boys to arise. Tom grinned and bowed while his brother remained on the floor.

Adam noticed this and knelt in front of the youngest twin, “Bill, you are looking rather stunning this morning, are you not?”

Without making eye contact to the King, Bill replied, “If it pleases Your Majesty to think so.”

Tom closed his eyes and muttered, “Unmöglich…”

Adam arose and whispered to Tom, “I have something that may cheer him and please you as well.” He walked over to another set of doors and knocked three times. The doors opened and two dogs bounded into the room. Bill turned and cried, “Hunde! Tom!”

Tom laughed as he watched his brother tumble over on his back; letting the dogs lick his face. He got down on his knees and scratched one of the hounds behind their ears.

Adam watched the scene before him while smiling from ear to ear, “They are German Tick. Very good for hunting.”

Tom released one of the dogs and stood to face Adam. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Yes, thank you! Thank you!” Bill said as he continued to laugh and play with their new pets.

Adam smiled with satisfaction and winked at Tom who nodded his approval. Adam then made another gesture to a servant who brought a large object into the room covered with a black cloth.

“Bill,” the king said to get the younger man’s attention, “This is for you.”

Adam himself pulled the cloth from the object revealing a golden harp. Bill gasped at the sight of a golden harp. He slowly rose to his feet and made his way over to where it stood.

Bill sat in front of the instrument and lovingly stroked the delicate strings. The sound that it made was heavenly. Bill looked up at the King and said, “I thank you, Sire. This is truly…I…”

Adam took Bill’s hand and raised him up. He looked into his eyes and said, “I hope that you can now find it in your heart to trust me, Bill. I mean neither you nor your brother any harm.”

Bill glanced at Tom who was watching the scene before him. He nodded.

Bill looked back at the King, smiled, and said, “I will trust you, My Lord.”

Adam wanted to take Bill into his arms and smother him with kisses, but he controlled his urge and softly kissed Bill on the hand. He turned to face Tom, who was holding the dogs at bay. “When not in the presence of my privy council, sirs, I am known as simply, Adam. Understood?”

“Understood, sire.”

Adam looked at Bill who smiled again; nodding.

“Splendid!” Adam clapped his hands. “I plan to hold a tournament in honor of His Majesty the King of France! I will be participating in this event as well as many others.” He faced Tom and bowed low. “Now Tom, if you don’t mind. I would like to speak with your brother in private.”

Tom narrowed his eyes and Adam leaned in to whisper, “I trust that you will do fine in conducting the proceedings of the tournament.”

Tom grinned at this. He liked being in charge and for Adam to make him head of the jousting events thrilled him. He bowed low and backed out of the room. However, he lingered a while behind the closed doors, pretending to chat with one of the guards while a servant took the dogs back to his and his brothers chambers. When he convinced the man to take a brief recess, Tom hunched down and opened a door just a crack to see what was happening inside.

**

Bill sat down behind his brand new harp and reached up to pluck at a few strings. He was so in tune with the music that it made he was unaware that Adam had positioned himself on the other side. The King was resting his elbows on his knees and watching intently as Bill played the strings. The younger man raised his eyes and glanced at Adam through the strings; giving him a shy grin. Adam returned the smile and whispered, “Play me a song, Bill. Sing me something sweet.”

Bill bit his lip in thought and then softly began to play a rapid, yet soft tune that made Adam curious of its originality. He watched as Bill parted his lips and began to sing.

“In mir wird es langsam kalt…Wie lang können wir beide…”

Tom perked up. It was their song.

“Hier noch sein bleib hier…Die Schatten wollen mich holen…”

He was singing Adam their song.

“Doch wenn wir gehen…Dann gehen wir nur zu Zweit…”

How can this be? They had written that song years ago before they were separated for five years. It was sacred. As he listened to Bill continue to sing, his heart sank lower.

“Ich will da nicht allein sein…Lass uns gemeinsam in die Nacht…  
Irgendwann wird es Zeit sein…Lass uns gemeinsam in die Nacht…”

Tom closed his eyes willing for it to end quickly. He peaked through the door and shuddered when he seen that Adam was enjoying himself. And then, when Bill finished the song, he watched as Adam reached over to tuck his brother’s hair behind his ear. Then he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Bill didn’t draw back. In fact, he returned the kiss.

**

Bill smiled down at the dogs that were sleeping by the door. They barely raised their heads as Bill locked the doors behind him and he walked into the room. He slipped out his jacket and let it fall to the floor; not caring to pick it up. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off while slipping out of his pants at the same time. He was anxious to crawl into bed. Thinking that Tom was already asleep, he slid under the covers and yawned quietly. He was startled when his older brother turned over and pinned his arms above his head.

“Our song, Bill? You had to sing our song?”

They whispered so that the dogs would not wake up and bark. Bill stared up at his brother. “What are you talking about Tom?”

Tom let go of his brother and stared down at him; trying to maintain his rapid breathing. “We wrote that song together before we were separated by that mad man, Adam’s father. It was sacred, Bill!”

“It was the only thing that came to mind, Tom. His Majesty asked me to sing and I did. I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at me,” Bill sat up to face his brother. “Please don’t hate me.”

Tom sighed and raised his hands to thread his fingers through Bill’s blonde locks. “I would never hate you, Billi,” he whispered as he brought his brothers face closer to his, “Never. I just…I just want to protect you. You know the King is in love with you.”

“I know,” Bill whispered as he turned slightly away from his brother. He didn’t say anything for a long time. Finally, Tom stared as his brother and asked, “Do you love him?”

Bill looked at Tom with eyes wide as saucers, “What?”

“Do you LOVE HIM?”

“No! How can I love a man I’ve barely known? Whose father had us locked away for five years?”

Tom got up and walked over to the window. He turned and said to Bill, “I watched you play that song, Bill. I saw you kiss him. There is something there, Bill. I know you! Admit it. You are fond of the king! Are you not?”

Bill cast his eyes to the floor and crossed his arms over his bare chest to cover himself. He looked up at Tom who had sat back down on the bed and said, “Yes. I am indeed. He is very handsome and he has a beautiful voice when he sings. I have heard him.”

Tom took one of Bill’s hands and stared at it. He ran his thumb over Bill’s index finger and was about to say something when Bill asked, “Where did you get such a magnificent ring?”

Tom swallowed and looked into his brothers matching eyes, “From His Majesty the King.”

With his other hand, Bill reached out and fingered the ring, “So he is fond of you as well.”

Tom nodded. “He is well impressed with my archery and hunting skills. He gave this ring to me as a token of our friendship.”

“And your feelings for him?”

“He is only my good friend, Bill. Nothing more.”

It was half-truth. But whether Bill believed him or not, he rested his head against Tom’s chest. Tom stroked his brother’s hair and rested his chin on top of his head. Slowly, he inhaled his scent which was always sweet. He ran his hands down and over Bill’s back; feeling the softness of his skin. Tom felt his brothers skin prickle underneath his hands as he continued to trace his fingers lightly over his body.

Bill lifted his head and Tom stared into Bill’s eyes. He watched them grow dark with lust and Tom knew instantly what his brother wanted. Tom placed his finger under Bill’s chin and softly kissed him. He drew back and whispered, “Shall we?”

Bill hummed and laid back down on the bed; bringing his brother with him. He wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck and whispered, “Take me.”

The twins had made love many times since being reunited with one another. Nearly every day they would wake up in each other’s arms and have sex before rising for the day. Sometimes it was just random moments. Bill would find himself pressed up against the wall of their chambers with his legs wrapped around his brother’s waist as Tom thrust into him. They were very careful to hide their behavior since incest was nearly as bad as treason. Nevertheless, Bill felt his body temperature rise up as Tom laid kisses from his neck, down his chest and over his tummy.

He looked down as he felt Tom’s wet tongue lick up the length of his manhood. He laid his head back, closed his eyes, and moaned as Tom lapped away at the fluid pooling at the tip of his penis. “Tomi…”

Tom moved to cover his brother’s mouth with his and whispered, “Silence, my love.”

Bill pulled at the top of Tom’s shirt and slipped it off of him. He ran his long fingers up and down Tom’s manly chest as the older man untied the strings of his pants to take them off.

Tom straddled Bill’s waist and bent to kiss him. He slipped his tongue inside Bill’s mouth and explored every inch of it as Bill fiercely rubbed his cock against his. Tom thrust through Bill’s fist before his hand joined his brother’s and stopped the assault. He then pushed Bill’s legs back and watched his brothers eyes close as he entered him.  
Together in one fluid motion they rocked their bodies together. At one point, Tom pulled Bill up in a sitting position and urged his brother to ride him. Tom ran his hands up and down Bill’s smooth chest as his younger brother moved his body up and down.

“Oh Gott…mmmm…ahhh!”

Bill was so vocal during sex that Tom was scared they would be heard so he placed his hand over Bill’s mouth to muffle the sounds that he made. He could feel himself begin to cum. He gritted his teeth and grunted as his cock exploded inside his brother’s body. Laying Bill down again, Tom ran his hand over his brother’s penis and then let go as it begin to spasm in his hand. Tom watched Bill’s cock bounce and jerk against his bare belly as he spilled his seed.

 

Soon it was over and Tom collapsed on top of Bill. He wiped sweat off of Bill’s forehead and kissed his salty cheeks. As he smoothed his brother’s sweaty hair, he could have sworn that Bill had whispered, “Majesty…”


	12. Chapter 12

Bill picked up the charcoal and rubbed a little more of the color at the bottom of his eyes. It took him nearly an hour, but he finally got his eyeliner the way he liked it. He blinked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. He carefully drew a curved line from the outside of his eyelid, giving himself an Egyptian appearance. He then picked up the golden comb, a gift from his Majesty the king, and ran it through his hair while trying to decide on how to arrange it. Adam liked the way his hair hung long and loose on his shoulders, so chose that and he stood to dress in his new clothing, also a gift from the king. While sliding the black silken shirt over his back, he thought of the events that had unfolded that week.

Adam requested his presence on more than one occasion to play for him on the harp and sing to him in his sweet voice. Usually after either a Privy Council meeting or just random times throughout the day, Bill would come when Adam called for him. After the song was played, they would enjoy a round of chess together or just walking the gardens with the two dogs that the twins had named Duke and Drake. They chatted about many things and Bill learned many things about his king. Adam was an open book and they spoke as if the past five years had never happened. They spoke as though they were best friends. Bill had grown to anticipate his master’s calling. He would discard whatever he was doing and scamper off to entertain the king. His fingers would pluck the strings of the harp until they ached and then he turned to see Adam’s smile of approval.

Once after a performance, Adam dismissed his servants and beckoned for Bill to come close. Bill obeyed and Adam quickly swept him up onto his lap. Bill’s heart thumped against his chest and he never uttered a word as Adam stared into his eyes. 

He remained motionless as Adam slowly reached up to gently stroke his cheek. Bill felt a blush creep up and inflame his cheeks when Adam brought his lips closer to his. When they met, Bill resisted no longer. He threw his arms around the king’s neck and ragingly returned the kiss. He opened his mouth to invite his master to expose his mouth with his tongue and threw his head back so that he may taste his neck as well. “Adam…”

The King drew back and took Bill’s face in his hands. “I adore you, Bill. Nay...I love you! With all my heart.”

Alas, they were interrupted by a loud thumping on the door. The King had loudly protested that he was occupied. But the servant announced that the French King’s ships were sighted from afar. The foreign King had arrived and the two men reluctantly collected themselves and took off to do their separate compartments.

But Bill never forgotten those words. Adam had confessed his love for him, and now Bill was giddy with excitement.

~~~ 

Now it was Christmastide and Bill was preparing to watch his King in the tournament that his brother Tom helped plan for the French King’s entertainment. Then the festivities would begin! It was his first Christmastide since he had been imprisoned five years ago,.

Bill ran his hands over the material of the shirt and pulled on the pants that were made from the same material. Lastly he looked back into the mirror to slip a gold and ruby necklace around his neck. Due to the nearly freezing temperature in which the joust would take place, Bill decided to wrap himself in a cloak of deep crimson, another gift from the king.

Much was going on in the palace. An air of excitement hung in the air as Bill searched for Tom. Garland and berries hung on the walls of the great hall where everyone at court were laughing and dancing to the merry music. He stopped his friend Tommy Joe who was with his fiancé` Stav Strashko on his arm. The Russian wore his long brown hair loose and greeted Bill in his own native tongue. The man was quite beautiful and radiant in his Russian colors of rich reds and gold’s. He wore a long coat adorned with fur around the collar and cuffs of his sleeves. His long hair was pulled back and braided down past his waist. He wore a head dress made of the finest gold and silver threads. Bill could barely take his eyes from him until Tommy cleared his throat.

“Bill…this is Stav. My future husband.”

Bill smiled and the two conversed in Russian for several moments while admiring each other’s clothing. Tommy told Bill that Tom was out in the fields preparing the horses for the joust and expected that the King was there as well.

Giddy as a boy on Christmas Day, Bill nearly skipped outside and ran to the fields where the joust would take place. There he saw Adam dressed in his shiny armor, looking as handsome as always. Bill stopped when he saw Tom, who smiled and gestured for Bill to come close. Bill made his way over to his brother and the King. He bowed low on the cold ground in front of the king.

“Dearest Bill…arise!”

Bill obeyed and nearly jumped into Adam’s arms. But he took control of his emotions when he seen the stands begin to fill with people who had come to watch the events. Still Adam took Bill’s hand in his and kissed him lightly on the cheek whispering, “My love. You look magnificent. You are to sit with my household. I shall see you afterward.”

Bill nodded and then made his way over the bleachers where he climbed and took a seat amongst the King’s household. He was flushed with excitement and he knew he was getting peculiar looks from the other men and their wives. But he didn’t care. Bill was all smiles watching Tom approach the King.

Tom whispered something to the king and the passed what looked like a handkerchief into his hand. The king winked at him before he closed his helmet. Tom helped Adam onto his horse and watched as the king road off to make his mark.

Bill squinted at what had just taken place in front of him. He felt his heart clench. Adam had just flirted with his brother.

He knew that Tom had feelings for the king. But the King confessed his love for Bill! How could this be?

But there was no time for questioning now; a fanfare of trumpets sounded announcing the start of the joust. Bill heard the horses neigh and grunt. Someone shouted a welcome and introduced the players. Shouts arose all around him when the King’s name was being called. Bill looked around and his eyes fell on the King of France, his daughter sitting beside him. Bill learned the she was being pledged to a very rich duke in exchange for a round of servants who came from the foreign country.

The thundering sound of horse’s hooves jerked Bill back to attention as he watched the first joust take place. Two players went before the King and Bill watched as one man was successfully unhorsed, falling to the ground. The second and third set went on and before Bill thought he was going to die of boredom, an announcement was made that the King would be next. Bill sat up straight to watch his love raise his fist to the cheering crowd before taking off. Bill nervously watched as Adam and the other rider picked up speed, both pointing their lances as they rode. Bill dug his hands in his knees and leaned forward hoping that the King would be triumphant.

He was not.

The King was unhorsed!

Adam fell to the ground and remained still for several seconds before people in the crowds begin to scream. Men of his household begin to run towards the king. Bill remained frozen in his seat before he too was able to rise.

“God save the King! Mercy!”

Bill ran towards Adam who laid on the ground unconscious as his helmet was being gently removed. Blood poured from a wound on his leg and Bill tore a cloth that was tucked into Adam’s sleeve and quickly wrapped it around the wound. Adam opened his eyes and glanced up at everyone around him. He moaned and attempted to sit up.  
Someone shoved Bill away and he found himself in Tom’s arms. Bill clung to his brother who stroked his hair and whispered soothing words to him while the King was being treated. Finally, Adam was able to stand up and when everyone saw their King was alright, they roared in glorious praise. Adam pumped his fist in the air before allowing his men to lead him away.

Bill looked at Tom, “I can help him. I shall go to him.”

Tom nodded. “Go, brother. Help our Majesty the King.”

Bill glanced once more at Tom upon hearing these words before following the others into the castle. Tom did love the king. That much he knew was true. But what of the Kings love for him? Whatever the matter, his King needed him now. There was no time to waste.

**

Adam nearly collapsed on his way into the palace and each member of his household picked him up to carry him to his chambers. Bill ran to catch up and ducked his way into the room and gasped when the last bit of Adam’s armor was removed. A bump was beginning to swell upon Adams forehead and amongst the scratches and bruises, the gash on his leg looked terrifying.

But Bill breathed deeply and announced, “I am schooled in medicine. I shall care for the King.”

Adam opened his eyes for a moment and before slipping into unconsciousness murmured, “Bill…Bill…”

**

Bill gently removed the handkerchief from the wound and dipped the cloth into a basin of water to rinse it. He then cleaned the wound with warm water. It was then that he noticed the emblem stitched to the handkerchief. It bore Germany’s coat of arms and had the letters T & B sewn underneath. Bill stared down at it for a long time. It was then that he realized what Tom had given to him before the joust. 

And what it meant.

Dear god…the king loved them both. But he needed to hear this from the king. And that moment would come soon enough.

“Bill?”

Bill looked up at the king, who had awakened, and nodded. He continued to clean the wound with the handkerchief while Adam dismissed everyone at the room. “Let it be known that I’m alright. I shall recover quickly thanks to…” Adam glanced down at Bill who kept at his task. “….healing hands.”

Murmurs of “yes your majesty” were followed by footsteps of everyone leaving the room. Now they were alone.

“Bill, my love…”

Bill didn’t answer him at first. He dried the wound on Adam’s leg by patting it with a clean cloth before he looked into Adam’s eyes and said, “The wound is bad. It is deep. But it shall heal quickly as long as it is kept clean. I have medicine as well.” He withdrew a small pouch from the inside of his shirt and held it up for the King to see before he poured its contents into his open palm. “It is witch hazel. It will help the healing.” Bill broke open the green plants one by one and using a rock, he grinded it up in a bowl with a little water. He gently spread the paste over the wound that made Adam grit his teeth a little from the sting of the medicine. He watched as Bill took another powder and poured it into a cup of wine that sat on a nearby table.

Bill stirred the liquid a bit, watching the powder dissolve before holding the cup to the King’s lips. Steadying the back of Adam’s bandaged head with one hand, he held the cup to the King’s lips. When Adam finished drinking, Bill gently laid his head back against the pillow.

Adam sighed and looked up at Bill, “What was that?”

Bill bent to wrap a clean bandage around Adam’s leg. “It is made from limestone. It is to help with the pain.”

“And how did you acquire such knowledge, Bill?”

Bill glanced at Adam from the corner of his eye and said, “His Majesty forgets that my twin brother and I have been alone for years. We know how to survive.”

Adam didn’t forget but he merely nodded and closed his eyes. His head throbbed and he attempted to move his leg a little but it only brought more discomfort.

“You should rest now, my King.” Bill bowed and turned to leave the room when the King called him back.

“Bill, wait!”

Bill sighed and slowly turned back around towards the King. “Yes, Adam?”

Adam beckoned for Bill to approach his bed in which the younger man obeyed. Bill sat beside the King on the side of the mattress next to him. Bill blushed prettily when Adam picked up his hand and kissed it. “My beautiful Bill. You are the best thing to happen to me. Ah it feels wonderful to be in love. Don’t you agree?”

“Pardon me, Adam, but I have only had one love in my life. My brother, Tom.”

“I am aware of that, Bill. Your brother and I have discussed it openly.”

Bill felt the blood rush from his face. Adam knew that he and his brother had a bond stronger than brotherhood. This frightened him and he worried of what Adam would do about it.

But King shook his head and raised his fingers to trail down the side of Bill’s face. “Do not fear, my love. I understand. Truly I do. It pleases me to see that you and Tom have taken such…care of each other.”

Bill grinned. “Thank you, Adam.”

Adam gestured for Bill to lean over for a kiss. Their lips touched and Adam whispered, “Lie with me.”

Bill gently slid under the covers, careful not to bump Adams leg. He rested his head against Adams chest and listened to his heartbeat for several moments before noticing the King’s hand on his bottom. Bill didn’t move an inch or make an attempt to stop him as Adam rubbed the flesh through his pants. Finally Bill slid down to rest his head against Adam’s shoulder and opened his legs as the King pushed his hand down the front of his pants. Bill let his eyes slide shut when he felt Adam’s fingers along the length of his penis. He gasped when the king ran across the swollen head. He felt Adam’s breath on his ear and finally turned to kiss him softly on the lips. “Sire...”

“My love…my Bill…”

Tom whispered those same words into Bill’s ears. But how many times has he whispered into King’s? And what about the King? Did he love Tom?

“Ah…” Bill gasped and arched his back as he began to come, over and over into his pants. He landed hard against the bed and sighed in satisfaction. Finally, after several moments of catching his breath, Bill whispered, “Adam, what of my brother Tom? Do you-“

But the King was sound asleep. The medicine that he had drunk had seeped into his system. Gently, Bill pulled Adam’s hand from the confines of his pants and slipped out of bed. He covered him, kissed him on the forehead, and tip toed out of the King’s chambers. He untucked his shirt to let it hang loose so that he may hide the wet spot that Adam had created.

He did not want Tom to see it. He didn’t want anyone to see that he had become lover of the King. What would people say?

What would they do?


	13. Chapter 13

The King was out of commission for days while he healed from his wounds. Bill remained occupied with music while Tom attended Privy Council meetings in Adam’s stead. When he wasn’t dealing with political matters, Tom practiced his archery and swordsmanship. Bill watched him out the window while he played his harp and admired how his twin brother would swing the heavy sword above his head, bringing it down to clash with another blade. There were rumors that the King was making plans to enter him into knighthood but Tom never confirmed these tales, not even with his brother. Perhaps it was because of the close bond that Bill shared with the King. Bill could do nothing but guess and it hurt how Tom hid these things from him. But the younger brother always pushed his marred feelings away and welcomed his brother into his arms at night and was by his side during the day.

Bill was not only practicing his music but he also found a talent for dancing. He stopped playing and rested his arms on the harp as he watched the people dance. Finally one day he joined them at their lessons and soon he knew the steps just as well as the others. The dance instructor was very impressed and let Bill take lead during a banquet. Bill loved the art so much he practiced in his chambers in front of his brother while Tom laughed and applauded, encouraging him to go on. Sometimes Tom would join him and the two men would laugh as they collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Some of the dances required for Bill to contort his body in a way that would make his twin brother stare at him with lust filled eyes. Bill would lock his eyes with his brothers matching ones and never let go until the dance was over. Sometimes it would lead to lovemaking but most of the time it was mere appreciation.

But there were days that Bill had caught Tom walking down the hall towards the Kings chambers. He always returned smelling sweet and nothing like the scent that sex left behind.

A week had gone by without Bill having laid eyes on the king when a messenger appeared at his door while he was plucking the strings of his harp.

“The King is ill. He wishes to see you.”

Tom was out hunting so Bill was alone when he received the messenger. He gave the boy a quick nod and curried into the adjoining bedroom of their chambers. He ran a comb through his hair before following the young page to Adam’s chambers. There he found an awaiting priest and a physician examining Adam’s leg.

Bill felt his heart drop. The king was drenched with sweat and looked quite pale. He groaned in pain.

Bill cleared his throat to gain the attention of the two men who looked up to see him standing by the door. The priest bent and whispered something into Adam’s ear but the king gave no response. Bill hurried over to Adam’s side and was nearly overcome by the stench that his infected leg gave off. Bill took a rag and soaked it in a nearby basin of cold water. He held it to Adam’s neck. “Sire, it is me.”

Adam’s eyes fluttered open to the sound of Bill’s voice. He squinted and whispered, “Bill…”

“Hush now, my Lord,” Bill said as he wiped the king’s face with the cool water, “I am here and I will not leave your side.” He turned to the doctor. “I need a knife and a flame to sterilize it. We must cut into the wound and clean it.”

The doctor, a man with a young face who was clearly new to the practice, nodded and obeyed. As Bill held the hot blade over the Adam’s leg he asked the doctor to hold the king while he did the procedure. But Adam was so weak that he barely cried out as Bill cut into the wound. It killed Bill’s heart to hear his majesty’s cries but it had to be done or else the King would die! Finally he laid the bloody knife aside and wrapped the wound with clean bandages. After washing his hands he pulled up a chair and sat next to Adam’s pillow. With his hand on the Kings rising chest, he said, “I will stay until I know that the King will survive.”

All through the night, Bill fed the kings special teas made of herbs and continued to bathe his head with fresh cold water. He slept little because every sound and jolt the King would make awoke him. Finally at dawn, Bill turned to the priest who sat sleeping in the corner of the room and gently shook him awake. When the man opened his eyes, Bill whispered, “You may go now, sir. His Majesty’s fever is gone. He sleeps well.”

The priest nodded and arose from his chair. He bowed low and left the room.

Bill found this rather odd. Why would the holy man bow to HIM?

Bill made his way back over to the bed where the King was sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to disturb him yet wanting to be with his lover, Bill sank into the empty side of the bed and curled up next to Adam. He rested his hand over the Kings chest and fell asleep to his heartbeat.

In his dreams, Bill was dancing. He twirled and leaped through the air while the King sat by with a smile of satisfaction on his lips. He was dressed in white from head to toe. Bill knelt at the Kings feet and bowed his head.

“My prince…”

Bill slowly opened his eyes. He looked into the eyes of the King who was staring back at him and gently brushing his long fingers against his cheek. Bill grinned and said, “Majesty…you are well again.”

Adam’s voice was hoarse. His lips were cracked and dry. However, he managed to say, “My love. It is…all thanks…to you.”

Bill sat up and reached for a goblet of spiced tea. He helped the King sit up against his pillows and held the cup to his lips. The King sipped on the drink and laid his head back as Bill fetched a clean blanket to lay over him. “You must rest to gain your strength back, your majesty.”

Adam shook his head, “I must say…something…”

“No, Adam. Whatever it is, it can wait. You must rest.”

Adam sighed. He was too weary to argue and Bill bent to kiss the King on the cheek. “I love you, my King.” But the King was already asleep. Bill was gathering up his things to leave when Tom burst through the door. He crossed over to the bed and knelt beside it. Tom took Adam’s hand in his and rested his head against the mattress. After a moment, Tom turned his questionable eyes at Bill.

They stared at each other for a long period of time as the ill King slept between them. Bill could feel the jealous tension between him. It was Tom that first spoke.

“What is wrong with our majesty, the King?”

“The wound on his leg is infected. I have done all I could to heal it and his fever as broken.” With this being said, Bill reached down to brush Adam’s sweaty hair off of his royal brow and bent to kiss him. He looked up at Tom was staring intently at the king. He wanted to ask him why he was here but decided against it. Bill knew that Tom loved the King as much as he did. There was no denying that.

Still…

“Geminos…”

The brothers both looked at the King who whispered the Latin term in his sleep. Tom, being the one who lacked the most knowledge in the language, looked at his brother for an answer.

Bill narrowed his eyes. “It means…twins.”

Adam’s body jerked making Bill and Tom both jump with a start. Suddenly the King sat up and said, “Amor! Amor! O Deus! Quid faciam?”

Tom managed to lay Adam back down against his pillows while Bill ran to fetch fresh cool water. When he returned he paused to watch Tom bend to place a kiss on Adams forehead, nose, and cheek.

Bill watched with tears streaming down his face as a wave of realization came over him. His lover…the King…was in love with the both of them. He had just heard the confession come from Adam’s lips, asking his God what to do.

“What does it mean?”

Bill looked into Tom’s worried face and wiped the tears from his eyes. “He…Adam loves us, Tom. Don’t you see?” He knelt next to the King to take his hand and make eye contact with Tom. “We are caught in a triangle…of love. Amor.”


End file.
